Los Siete Dioses
by William di Angelo
Summary: One-Shot. El pasado, la creación del Multiverso. El nacimiento de los hijos del Padre, y los incidentes que han causado la Leyenda del Final. Mientras el primero se esfuerza en crear vida, sus hijos se preparan para lo peor. Y, en lo profundo de la Oscuridad, a pesar de que aun queda esperanza, el Destino del séptimo, Kishin Uroboros, ya esta decidido...


**Los Siete Dioses**

Nadie sabe exactamente qué sucedió en el Principio, cuando toda la existencia, a la que conocemos como el Multiverso, fue creada. La razón de esto, es que nadie existía en ese momento, salvo el Padre, del que sabemos muy poco. No sabemos que existía en ese momento, no sabemos de dónde vino el Padre, no sabemos cuándo comenzó a crear el Multiverso, no sabemos nada. Lo más antiguo que si sabemos, ya que fue descrito en escritos posteriores, es el nacimiento del segundo, el Gobernante Secreto.

El segundo nació de un capullo, siendo pequeño, una entidad de energía pura que no tenía forma física reconocible. Miro a su alrededor, el Vacío, fuera del espacio y el tiempo. En ese momento, la mano del primero tomo su rostro, acariciándolo. Ante la sensación del calor que, durante un largo tiempo atrás, había incubado su huevo, el segundo se lanzó a sus brazos. Allí mismo, como el bebe que era en ese momento, el segundo se acurruco allí, sintiendo el cariño de ese ser supremo. A pesar de que no había lenguaje definido en ese momento, el Padre hablo en lengua mágica, la cual no necesitaba ser comprendida para transmitir el mensaje.

-Tu, hijo mío, eres el segundo, y serás llamado de muchas maneras. Sin embargo, tu nombre lo deberás elegir tú mismo, sin escuchar a los demás. Eres un líder, siempre lo serás, y gobernaras gran parte de la realidad con puño de hierro. Tienes un poder sin igual, una voluntad extraordinaria, un intelecto desarrollado, un corazón firme. Tú serás el Dios de Reyes e Imperios, de las Riquezas y los Ejércitos, de los Recuerdos Pasados, Presentes y Futuros, de la propia Sinceridad, quien gobernara eternamente en la luz más brillante, o en la más profunda oscuridad.

El segundo no sabía que significaban estas palabras, pero quedaron grabadas en su memoria para siempre. Dándose por satisfecho, el primero simplemente lo dejo hacer lo que quisiera. Por supuesto, le dio reglas. Solo había un espacio muy limitado en el que podía jugar, a pesar de lo amplio del Vació. Había una muy buena razón para eso, pero el primero no se la dijo en ese momento. Quería esperar y ver a su hijo.

Él que en un futuro seria conocido como el Gobernante Secreto, en ese momento, se dedico a jugar. Aprendió la lengua que su Padre le enseño. Sin embargo, era muy fanático de la estrategia y el ingenio, y las demás actividades lo aburrían. Pronto desarrollo un carácter ciertamente fuerte, hábil en el uso de su mente para resolver problemas, y con múltiples respuestas a cada situación. Podía ser capaz de engañarte, jugando una carta inesperada, demostrándote tu ingenuidad y mentalidad cerrada. Además, se especializo en formas creativas de pensar, sabiendo siempre romper sus propios patrones. Solo tenía un problema: Estaba completamente solo.

* * *

Un día, su padre lo llamo. El segundo acudió, sin estar sorprendido, era algo natural. Sin embargo, cuando el primero le mostró un bulto que hasta entonces escondía, su mente se lleno de sorpresa. Un capullo, brillante y luminoso, destellaba en colores nunca vistos antes en el Vació. El pequeño no supo que responder ante esta visión.

-Esta a punto de nacer. Este es tu hermano, el tercero –explico el Padre-. Su desarrollo será muy distinto al tuyo. Él no entenderá mis palabras por largo tiempo, ya que su mente es pura. Las ideas egoístas no tendrán cabida en su pensamiento, y no podrá reconocerlas ni saber como reaccionar a ellas. Otros deberán protegerlo al hacer contacto con los demás. Sin embargo, su luz atraerá siempre a todos los seres, y tendrá la fuerza que a todos les falta, compartiéndola siempre. Será Dios de la Luz, los Ángeles y la Esperanza, de la Pureza y Felicidad, de la Hermandad y la Amistad.

Con esas palabras, el capullo se abrió, revelando una pequeña masa de energía pura condensada, todavía brillando con intensidad. Una criatura de energía blanca luminosa pareció despertarse, observando la situación alrededor. De inmediato, comenzó a emitir sonidos sin sentido, tal como un bebe lo hace en estos tiempos. Su brillo comenzó a parpadear, en patrones claramente alegres. El segundo comprendió entonces a que se refería su Padre con que era un ser inocente.

El tercero no tenia la capacidad mental para entender el mal en si mismo. Solo jugaba, sin ningún gusto específico, y sin entender consecuencias. El Gobernante Secreto debía ir inventando nuevas razones para mantener a su hermano en la zona permitida, ya que no entendía reglas ni limitaciones. Sin embargo, cuando descubrió la habilidad especial que poseía el Dios de la Luz, entendió que la tarea podía complicarse mucho.

El tercero era capaz de hacerse intangible. Esto significaba que era invisible al espectro normal de luz, intocable mediante métodos normales, y totalmente indetectable debido a su encubrimiento total de energía. Era como un fantasma. No había manera de verlo, sentirlo o tocarlo. Si no fuera por su pensamiento simple y bondadoso, el segundo lo habría perdido de vista en cientos de ocasiones.

Fue entonces, que, agobiado por el trabajo, le pidió consejo al primero. Este, como siempre, se hallaba en medio de una tarea que le requería pasar largos periodos de tiempo, que no se podían contar, fuera de la zona permitida. Lo que allí había, el segundo no tenia idea, no aun. Pero en su nuevo regreso, el Padre trajo algo para mostrarles a sus dos hijos.

-Este es su nuevo hermano –sostenía un nuevo capullo de energía, este con una forma totalmente aerodinámica. Estaba a punto de nacer-. El será el juez más grande de todos. Imparcial y analizador. Capaz de no verse involucrado en ninguna decisión, y al mismo tiempo, sentir pena por victima y victimario. Será el cuarto, Dios de la Justicia y los Jueces, de las Decisiones y las Reglas, del Destino, la Culpa y la Absolución.

Con estas palabras, el capullo se abrió, revelando al nuevo ser. Una energía singular atrajo la atención del segundo. Era un control muy avanzado para un recién nacido.

Tras algún tiempo, el cuarto pronto aprendió a comunicarse de maneras muy directas. Tenía respuestas muy lógicas para cada pregunta, y era capaz de memorizar múltiples situaciones con una precisión aterradora, además de las consecuencias involucradas. Constantemente regulaba al tercero, de manera incansable, intentando que entendiera su responsabilidad. Sin embargo, pronto se rindió, entendiéndolo como una misión imposible. El segundo contemplo eso con ironía, aunque también se sentía muy molesto en ocasiones, con las excesivas reglas y limitaciones del Juzgador. Era un ser de pensamiento metódico y calculador. Veía siempre la opción más recomendable, y junto con el Gobernante Secreto, era capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa. Solo algo tenía la capacidad de engañarlos a ambos juntos.

* * *

Tiempo después de que naciera el cuarto, y luego de bastantes ocasiones en donde muchas cosas culminaban en un embrollo divino, el primero reunió a sus tres hijos para enseñarles un nuevo capullo. A esta altura, el segundo ya sospechaba que serian muchos hermanos. No tendría que quedarse solo. Aunque, luego de conocer a su nuevo hermano, lamento amargamente ese día en que nació. Pero, para bien o para mal, el quinto debía nacer.

Ese funesto hecho ocurrió ante la presencia de los otros. Observaron como el capullo se quebraba, dando lugar en la vida a un nuevo Dios, con un curioso sonido viscoso. En ese instante, el segundo sintió una leve molestia en su nuca. La aparto con un movimiento, creyendo que no era nada, mas habría de lamentar esa decisión mas tarde. Si, lamentaría ignorar sus presentimientos, el arma mas poderosa que tenia contra el futuro incierto y aterradoramente podrido que le esperaba.

-Este es el quinto. Su inteligencia y razonamiento no tendrán igual, salvo tal vez las del segundo. Su capacidad de entenderlo todo será mas allá de lo que muchos soñaran, y su habilidad para predecir resultados podrá parecer imposible. Nadie será mejor investigador, ni más sabio. Será Dios de la Sabiduría y el Conocimiento, de la Magia y los Secretos, de la Investigación y los Descubrimientos –el ya conocido discurso del primero anticipo la venida de un nuevo hermano. Esta vez, la energía era sorprendente. Era compactada, colocada de una manera que se hubiera pensado imposible. Comprendió muy rápido el Gobernante Secreto la enorme y vasta inteligencia que poseía este nuevo ser. Al momento de su nacimiento, hablo en lengua mágica, preguntando donde estaba. Ese pequeño, cuya energía era tan adaptable y compleja, era capaz de leer y hablar en lengua mágica sin dificultad alguna. Pronto, el segundo le enseño el lenguaje que hablaban cotidianamente, el cual es sorprendentemente muy similar al latín actual del mundo humano. Nadie aun ha aclarado la razón de eso.

Sin perder tiempo, el segundo le puso enfrente uno de los juegos que mas lo entretenían. Esperaba que le tomara un tiempo resolverlo, como a él, pero se quedo pasmado cuando lo hizo con sorprendente rapidez. Sin tardar, le mostró otro juego de ingenio, pero todo acabo con el mismo resultado: Una victoria rápida y sencilla. El quinto dijo que eran aburridos. Al escuchar eso, parte de la naturaleza belicosa del Gobernante Secreto se despertó, un poco molesto. Entonces, ambos comenzaron a competir. Un juego tras otro, a cada cual mas espontáneo y complicado. Al principio, el Dios de la Sabiduría parecía aventajar a su hermano en toda competencia, pero el Dios de Reyes tenia una tenacidad sin igual.

Es legendaria la manera en que competían los dos, incluso hoy. El cuarto solía actuar como juez imparcial, y el tercero se regocijaba en su inocencia, viendo los intentos desesperados de ambos por superarse. Sin embargo, pocas veces el resultado no era un empate, y en los raros casos en que no lo era, la victoria se daba de manera casi azarosa. El segundo, con su vasta experiencia, se esforzaba enormemente en ser una competencia para el quinto, el cual solo ponía esfuerzo para comprobar que tan lejos podía llegar. Con estas pruebas, ambos llegaron a mejorar su habilidad de maneras que nunca imaginaron. Tal vez, entrenar al Gobernante Secreto en como competir contra él, fue la cosa mas sabia que nunca hubo logrado jamás el Sabio Retorcido.

* * *

Cierto día, el quinto pregunto algo a su Padre, el cual estaba por partir a otra de sus salidas rutinarias al espacio que les había prohibido. Le pregunto que era ese bulto que escondía bajo su capa. El primero, esperando esa pregunta en cualquier momento, respondió luego de que todos vinieran a verlo.

-Lo que oculto, aunque diría mejor que lo custodio hasta el momento indicado, son dos capullos. Pertenecen a dos criaturas que aun no han salido a la existencia.

-¿Dos hermanos mas? –pregunto el cuarto, sorprendido.

-No exactamente –había una razón para decir eso, pero no fue revelada en ese momento-. Este de aquí esta por nacer. Tomen, hijos míos, cuídenlo mientras tanto. Puede oírlos a través de su cáscara, así que ya pueden comenzar a enseñarle. El será Dios de la Guerra y las Armas, pero también de la Bondad y el Valor, del Milagro y la Lealtad. Un guerrero que ama la paz, y por eso lucha, para volver a ella. Una fuerza que no debe subestimarse, no importa la situación. Él será el sexto –con esas palabras, el Padre se marcho de allí.

Los hermanos examinaron el capullo, que brillaba con un haz dorado intenso. El cuarto opino que seria un hermano agradable, el tercero solo estaba feliz. El segundo y el quinto discutieron pronto sobre la paradoja de su función, aunque llegaron a la conclusión de que era lógico al final. Sabían lo que era la guerra, el primero les había explicado. Como fue que él lo sabía desde un principio, eso nunca fue averiguado. El Sabio Retorcido, luego de un examen minucioso, llego a la conclusión de que el capullo era de la misma energía que ellos, con excepción del tercero. Según el Dios de la Sabiduría, el tercero era de una energía extraña que no llegaba aun a comprender. Además, a pesar de que había presentido el aura de la energía del sexto entre la del Padre, no pudo sentir la del séptimo. Eso provoco otro debate con el segundo, que se extendió un buen tiempo.

Entonces, llego el cuarto a decirles que el capullo comenzaba a abrirse. Pronto, se vieron recompensados con la presencia del sexto. Era una energía natural, no superior en tamaño a la de sus hermanos, pero si impetuosa. El Dios de la Guerra era un tanto brusco, pero extremadamente amable, además de tener un honor muy bien pulido, y una mente abierta. No logro participar de las discusiones del segundo y el quinto, por mucho que lo intento. Sin embargo, fue capaz de idear miles de juegos para el tercero, que adoraba las cosas simples, y jugo con él sin parar. Hasta el cuarto se había rendido, incapaz de seguirle el paso, pero su hermano menor no se rendía jamás. Realmente, era un ser sorprendente.

* * *

Cuando el primero regreso de su expedición mas reciente, la cual se había alargado mucho mas que las otras, el segundo comenzó a presentir algo desagradable. El tercero notaba que su Padre estaba sombrío, pero su naturaleza inocente le impidió hacer nada al respecto. Finalmente, el quinto le pregunto que estaba sucediendo.

-Estoy un poco agotado, hijos míos. He estado viajando y esforzándome mucho, pero mis esfuerzos por fin han dado frutos. Se que tienen curiosidad de saber que hay en la zona a la que les prohibí el acceso. Allí, desde antes del nacimiento del segundo, he estado tratando de originar vida. Y, hasta hace poco, por fin lo he logrado. He creado el Multiverso.

Los hermanos, con excepción del tercero, quedaron impresionados. Una noticia así no era para menos. Aun hoy, los que han oído esas palabras no saben si el Dios de Todo se referían a ese como el único Multiverso, o como el ultimo de todos ellos.

-¿Tendremos mas hermanos? –pregunto el segundo.

-No, ellos no serán sus hermanos, exactamente. Serán seres aparte, diferentes a ustedes, nacidos de la vida que habita en el Vació –por alguna razón, el cuarto, mas tarde, dijo que esas palabras le parecieron extrañas. Pronunciadas en latín, en el cual si se podía mentir, a diferencia de la lengua mágica. Mas tarde, el Juzgador dijo haber pensado que el primero ocultaba algo. Aunque, también podría ser posible que pensara eso por lo que sucedió, ya que el Padre si ocultaba algo.

-¿Qué hay del séptimo? –pregunto el Sabio Retorcido, señalando el ultimo bulto en la capa del Dios de Todo. Le ardía la curiosidad de saber porque no era capaz de sentir la energía de ese ser-. ¿Él será de la misma energía que el tercero, esa que no pude identificar?

-Si, y no. Su energía es una mezcla de la que los ha formado a la mayoría de ustedes y al Multiverso, el Todo; y la que forma al tercero, el Caos, aunque no en la misma longitud. Será un ser único entre los únicos, la existencia mas increíble que haya venido de mi. Posiblemente, la más grande esperanza jamás existente, o tal vez, la peor desesperación. Será diferente de todos ustedes, en más de un sentido. Por eso, le he puesto una potente barrera, para que su energía no les afecte.

-¿Es tan poderoso para que creas necesario ponerle una barrera? –el cuarto estaba reacio a creer en un ser de esa categoría-. Creo que tal vez estas exagerando, Padre.

-Para que lo decidan por si mismos, hijos míos, la retirare por un instante, así lo comprobaran de manera fácil. Tengan cuidado, no controla en absoluto su aura –dicho esto, retiro la barrera.

Ninguno de los cinco Dioses dijo nunca que había allí exactamente, pero se pueden sacar conclusiones viendo sus reacciones. Posteriormente, el segundo afirmo que era una energía de un nivel aparte a la de ellos, una fuerza colosal, un aura de un tamaño nunca conocido antes o después. El tercero pareció emocionarse, revoloteando junto al capullo, aunque su movimiento se veía impedido por la tremenda cantidad de energía comprimida. El cuarto se aterro, y nunca olvido ese horror, temía sin reservas a lo que sea que naciera de ese huevo. El quinto se altero, sorprendido y totalmente obnubilado por tan poderoso ser, sin dejar de murmurar sobre lo que pensaba, muy interesado. El sexto, que tenia menos experiencia, también se sorprendió, poniéndose en guardia, sin dejar de vigilar. Describieron la energía solamente como tan enorme que te hacia temblar, y el capullo era de un negro sin matiz, como si absorbiera todo el color y la luz alrededor. Además, estaba clarísimo algo: Era caótica, abrumadora, tenebrosa, incluso hasta maligna.

-Debemos hacer algo al respecto. No creo que el séptimo sea capaz de controlar semejante cantidad de energía –argumento el segundo. Los hermanos comenzaron a discutir, buscando una solución. La energía de su hermano mas joven era demasiado terrible, demasiado potente. Era algo aterrador.

-¿Y si lo sellamos? –propuso el cuarto. Visiblemente, tenía miedo. Era partidario de que todos eran iguales, y que alguien tuviera una cantidad de poder tan exagerada le parecía irreal.

-No podemos hacerlo. No tenemos los medios, ni seria bueno hacerlo, no seria justo para Él –el quinto quería descartar rápidamente esa idea. Sin embargo, por suerte, el primero intervino.

-En realidad, yo seria capaz de realizar ese sello. He estado pensando en esa posibilidad, ya que hay algo que me preocupa también sobre esta existencia. Su poder es enorme, demasiado. Si no fuera capaz de controlarlo, el resultado podría resultar en un cataclismo para el Multiverso, que aun es joven. Incluso aunque creciera desmesuradamente de forma veloz, aun así, si ese poder se desatara de manera salvaje, podría llegar a destruirlo por completo.

Al oír que el séptimo tenia esa capacidad destructiva, los Dioses se alteraron. Comenzaron a discutir, sin parar, sobre si era correcto aplicar ese sello. El primero dijo que solo lo haría si ellos lo decidían, ya que quería saber si eran capaces de resolver las cosas como grupo. La discusión se acaloro mucho, más que otras que hubieran tenido antes, y las cosas parecían llegar a un punto muerto.

El quinto no estaba de acuerdo en sellarlo. El segundo y el cuarto no tenían dudas. El tercero no entendía la cuestión, así que simplemente lo dejaron jugar mientras lo discutían. El sexto dijo que daría su apoyo a cualquiera de las dos facciones, en afán de conseguir una decisión. El Juzgador, fiel a sus creencias, quería que el decreto fuera dado unánimemente. Luego de mucho discutir, de algunas subidas de tono, de varios alegatos que el Sabio Retorcido rechazo, finalmente le convencieron. Luego de escuchar la decisión final de sus hijos, el primero uso su enorme poder, el más grande conocido hasta la fecha, para sellar el huevo, un sello que nunca hasta la fecha ha sido retirado. Para que fuera mas seguro, el Padre entrego la llave del sello a uno de los Dioses, aunque no se especifica a cual. Si, en el futuro, se podía retirar el sello sin peligro para el Multiverso, lo harían.

Sin embargo, aun con el poder del séptimo reducido ampliamente, el mal presentimiento del segundo que había llevado a esta situación no desapareció del todo. En realidad, había hecho que aprobaran ese plan provisional solamente por una razón: Estaba seguro, y sus hermanos también, de que si ese ser quisiera matarlos a todos, a juzgar por el enorme poder que ostentaba, no le seria difícil.

Seria como si un dragón matase a una mosca. Así de abismal era la diferencia de sus poderes.

* * *

Paso mucho tiempo, eones tal vez, nadie media el tiempo, ni importaba hacerlo en verdad. Un día, simplemente, sin despedirse, el primero desapareció. Eso era anormal. Los hijos lo buscaron por todo el Vació que conocían, pero no hallaron nada. El sexto propuso la teoría de que se había ido muy rápido a atender una emergencia, pero el segundo y el quinto rechazaron eso. Movidos por la preocupación, se acercaron a la zona que les había sido prohibida, y hallaron algo que no esperaban.

El huevo del séptimo, abandonado en el límite del espacio permitido. En la pared de la barrera, unas palabras destacaban. Junto al capullo a punto de nacer, un trozo de energía muy peculiar, en forma de pergamino. El segundo, priorizando a su hermano, leyó las palabras grabadas en su contenedor.

-**_Dios de la Oscuridad, el Infinito, el Infierno, los Demonios, el Odio, las Sombras, la Muerte, los Muertos Vivientes, la Corrupción, el Terror, las Masacres, y muchas cosas más. Entre todos mis hijos, hay una gran diferencia. Todos ellos son Dioses, pero algunos son dragones, y otros demonios. Sin embargo, este ser es las tres cosas a la vez. Su poder sacudirá todo lo establecido, y no tendrá igual. Sin embargo, el Destino es cruel con quienes tienen esta clase de poder… _**

Así acababa. Todos los Dioses se cuestionaron, confusos, sin saber que ocurría. El tercero se echo a llorar. El quinto, desconcertado, intentaba entender la situación, pensando en todas las posibilidades de porque pudo haber dejado este mensaje. El sexto aun revisaba en los alrededores, por si acaso aparecía, una esperanza débil pero posible. El cuarto, tragándose la tristeza, vigilaba el capullo del séptimo, el cual se movía a intervalos irregulares, evidenciando que poco le quedaba para nacer. El segundo, intentando hacer lo mejor para sus hermanos, tomo el pergamino, y leyó rápidamente los caracteres en lengua mágica. Lo que encontró lo dejo helado, incluso olvidando el problema en el que estaban. No era una carta de despedida ni nada parecido. Era una advertencia. Una advertencia sobre el Final.

-**¿Qué diablos es esto? **–se pregunto él-. **¿La Maldad Final? ¿Siete señales? ¿Elegido prometido? No entiendo absolutamente nada…**

-Hay otra escritura del otro lado –la voz del quinto lo regreso a la realidad, señalándole que el pergamino contenía mas misterios extraños del lado opuesto. El Gobernante Secreto lo giro, observando un párrafo, el cual reconoció como las señales que mencionaba en el escrito principal. Era la primera señal, a la cual le dio una rápida mirada. Con tristeza, confirmo que tampoco comprendía demasiado de lo que decía. Simplemente, no era posible para él adivinar cosas de las que no sabia absolutamente nada.

-¡Se esta abriendo! –advirtió el cuarto, refiriéndose al capullo. Los Dioses se congregaron, dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo hermano, en estas confusas y extrañas circunstancias. Muchas cosas estaban pasando de manera muy repentina. Empezaban a notar que algo inusual se estaba planeando, pero no fueron capaces de deducir mucho en ese momento.

-¿Hermanos? –el séptimo los sorprendió, hablando en latín sin problemas. Hasta el más listo de ellos había necesitado de un tiempo para aprender la lengua, pero este ser la conocía apenas nacido.

-Séptimo –murmuro el cuarto, con un leve toque de miedo en su voz. Aun con la mayor parte de su poder sellado, aun así, el aura que venia del alma del Dios de la Oscuridad era tenebrosa y maléfica-. En este momento, estamos en asuntos complicados. Si no parecemos demasiado emocionados, discúlpanos.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Dónde esta nuestro Padre?

-Ha desaparecido –al Juzgador no le pareció correcto ocultárselo al mas joven. Mas tarde, lamento haber dicho esas palabras. Pensó que, tal vez, hubiera podido salvar algunas vidas si hubiera revelado eso de otra manera-. ¿Cómo es que sabes esta lengua?

-La oímos en sus mentes desde adentro. Tuvimos tiempo para aprenderla. Y sabemos todo sobre ustedes, hermanos –respondieron. Al cuarto le pareció extraño que hablara en plural-. La única mente que no podíamos leer, era la que pertenecía a esa presencia tan calida que siempre estaba a nuestro lado. La de nuestro Padre.

-Entiendo –el cuarto estaba confundido.

-Yo me encargo –dijo el quinto, ansioso por averiguar algo mas sobre su hermano menor-. Ve con el segundo, cuarto, tiene algo que mostrarte –el Sabio Retorcido comenzó a analizar la energía del Kishin, sorprendiéndose mas a cada momento-. ¡Increíble! ¡Un equilibrio perfecto entre el Todo y el Caos! ¡Nunca había visto nada semejante antes! –ni lo vería después. Tal como el primero había dicho, el séptimo era único en su tipo, y nunca se vio otro ser lo suficientemente similar para compararlo-. Al parecer, se trata de un alma que se ha dividido en múltiples facciones. Identidades múltiples. Muchas de ellas.

-Si, lo sabemos –respondió Uroboros. Comenzaban a verse preocupados y molestos-. ¿Nuestro Padre esta perdido?

-Si. No lo hallamos. Es probable que este en la zona que hay por ese lugar –el segundo, luego de terminar de mostrarle el pergamino al cuarto, se lo entrego al quinto-. Este escrito es una especie de profecía. Si es del primero, podemos asegurar que habla de un futuro verdadero. Sin embargo, no hemos sido capaces de entenderlo, habla de cosas que no conocemos.

-Ciertamente –murmuro el quinto, interesado-. Habla de cosas muy terribles. Según esto, la Nada se devorara al Multiverso luego de ser invocada por la Maldad Final. Todo es causado por un instigador, no se aclara quien es, pero es el responsable indirecto de todo. Y, solo puede ser detenido por el elegido prometido. Sin embargo, no especifica mucho sobre él, salvo estos pequeños detalles. Y no son suficientes, no todavía. Además, estas siete señales sirven para guiar a los que busquen al elegido, y a quienes lo ayudaran. La primera señal esta aquí escrita. Las otras deben estar ocultas en el pergamino, hay espacio para ellas. Desafortunadamente… –examino el pergamino en blanco por un largo rato-. No puedo hacer que aparezcan. Esta hecho con una magia muy poderosa. Al menos por ahora, no soy capaz de desvelarlas –le paso el pergamino al cuarto, mientras sus facciones se movían sin parar.

-Gracias por intentarlo –agradeció el Gobernante Secreto-. Cuarto, ¿podrías leer la señal en voz alta? Podríamos entender algo más todos juntos, tal vez.

-Bien –respondió el Juzgador. Se aclaro la voz, mientras todos los Dioses se congregaban a su alrededor-. **_La primera señal ocurrirá tiempo después de que el Multiverso haya nacido. Desde el Área Oscura, un digimon corrupto se alzara en el poder. Su fuerza, guiada por el instigador, se dirigirá a un mundo inocente, descargando su furia por una injusticia antigua. Será enfrentado y detenido por los elegidos, humanos y digimon trabajando juntos para salvar lo que aman. Sin embargo, su elección, al completo controlada por el Destino, indicara el mundo del elegido prometido. Ese mundo será su lugar de nacimiento, y el Área Oscura dará a luz a su compañero. Será tarea de los elegidos proteger su Universo del Apocalipsis, al regreso del digimon corrupto, para que el elegido prometido pueda nacer._**

-Demasiadas cosas desconocidas. No entiendo nada –se quejo el sexto-. ¿Humanos? ¿Digimon? Y esa cosa de corruptos no me agrada nada… ¿Qué es un corrupto?

-Como nosotros –respondió el séptimo-. Un ser con múltiples conciencias. Eso es un corrupto. Parece que habrá otros. ¿Entonces, nuestro Padre esta en el Multiverso?

-No sabemos… –el sexto estaba buscando una réplica, pero Uroboros salio disparado hacia la zona prohibida a una velocidad terrible. Los demás Dioses los siguieron rápidamente, intentando detenerlos. Sin embargo, cuando por fin los alcanzaron, no fue por ser más rápidos. Los seis quedaron totalmente impresionados.

-Así que… Esto es el Multiverso… –el Sabio Retorcido fue el primero en recuperarse. Se dice que lo que vieron ese día, la existencia en toda su extensión, les revelo el secreto de cómo se creaba un Universo.

-Hay vida dentro –señalo el segundo-. El Vació allí esta cargado con energía vital. Es diferente. Tarde o temprano, la vida nacerá allí, en todas partes. Sin embargo… –su voz se apago lentamente-. La energía de nuestro Padre no esta entre ellas. Él no esta aquí.

-¡No! ¿Se fue sin que podamos conocerlo? –el séptimo parecía enfadado. Y triste. Un deje de dolor se mezclaba en esa voz oscura y sibilante. Se volvió hacia el cuarto-. ¿Qué dice en el pergamino, en la otra cara? ¿Qué dice sobre ese elegido? –antes de que pudiera responderles, le arrebataron el pergamino, y leyeron todo rápidamente-. ¡Maldito sea ese elegido! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a arrebatarnos a nuestro Padre?!

-No juzguen a alguien que aun no ha nacido siquiera. No ha pedido su Destino –replico el Juzgador, recuperando la Leyenda-. Y no sabemos donde esta el primero, pero eso no significa que se haya ido para siempre. Debe estar por ahí, en alguna parte. Seguramente tiene algún problema, debe haber una razón para esto.

-Ahora mismo, no podemos decir nada al respecto. Tenemos que investigar este Multiverso, averiguar lo que podamos –repuso el Gobernante Secreto, tomando las riendas del liderazgo-. Será mejor no ir solos, por si acaso.

-¡Se ve divertido! –exclamo el tercero. Salio volando hacia el Multiverso, a una velocidad de vértigo. El quinto suspiro, viendo como se lanzaba sin pensar.

-Como se nota que los formados por el Caos son rebeldes, por mas opuestas que sean sus longitudes de onda –lo había comparado con el séptimo, que no se dio por aludido-. ¿Quién viene conmigo? Si no, iré a tratar de alcanzarlo.

-Mejor apresúrate –indico el cuarto. El Sabio Retorcido asintió, yendo detrás de la Absoluta Luz Etérea. El sexto se detuvo junto al cuarto.

-Si necesitas ayuda, hermano, estoy libre –afirmo. El Juzgador asintió, viendo como el Dios de la Sabiduría perseguía a su hermano mayor.

-Esta bien. Vamos. Quiero comprobar cuanta vida hay en el aire.

Seguidamente, ambos se marcharon. Ni una palabra de despedida. Así eran las cosas. Sin la presencia del Padre, los Dioses, estaban en un estado de confusión total. Ninguno de ellos lo admitía, pero les acababan de dejar un agujero muy grande en sus almas. Sin embargo, el segundo sospecho que el hoyo más enorme estaba en el corazón del séptimo, quien no había llegado a conocer al primero.

-¿Vamos juntos? –propuso al Kishin. Estos asintieron, en silencio, sin apresurar ningún movimiento. Su expresión estaba congelada. Era como ver la calma antes de la tormenta. Juntos, los dos hermanos circularon por el Vació, admirando la vida que se formaba en el espacio. La energía corría a raudales, y todos los organismos comenzaban a evolucionar, mientras sus almas colectivas comenzaban el proceso para convertirse, poco a poco, en seres de materia. El segundo tenia una sola razón para llevar al séptimo como acompañante: De todos los hermanos, era el mas fuerte, y quien podría manejar mejor a Uroboros con su poder sellado.

-No teníamos intenciones de atacar a los demás. No a ellos –ante las frías palabras del Dios Demonio, el Gobernante Secreto recordó que era capaz de leer su mente. Con rapidez, puso una barrera en sus pensamientos. No tenía secretos para su hermano menor, pero le parecía invasivo que supiera todo lo que pensaba. Algo le parecía extraño. Aun no mencionaban nada acerca del sello, aunque era seguro que ya se habían dado cuenta. Tal vez no les importaba. Decidió preguntarles. Y, la respuesta que obtuvo, no fue nada alentadora.

-No hay diferencia. Seguimos teniendo el suficiente poder para eliminar a quien se interponga en nuestro camino. Pocos podrían pararnos, como tal vez, tú, hermano –ante esas palabras, el segundo se puso en alerta. No cabía duda de que la moral del Kishin no era exactamente su mejor cualidad a destacar. Podía sentir el aura intensa y maligna que emitía su alma. Supo entonces, con una certeza profética, que ser enemigo de este ser seria el peor error posible en la vida de cualquiera. Y, con un escalofrió, recordó que había alguien que podía ser el primer candidato a ese puesto.

-Y… ¿Qué piensan hacer con respecto a la profecía de nuestro Padre? –apenas pronuncio esas palabras, una intensa cantidad de energía fue emitida del alma del Dios de la Oscuridad. Toda la vida alrededor huyo, siendo repelida por el aterrador poder que venia de esa criatura del Infierno. Con horror, el Dios de Reyes observo como la vida mas cercana al séptimo era desintegrada por completo.

-**¡Es imposible! ¡No hay manera! ¿¡La energía desaparece!? Para que eso ocurra… **–la mente del segundo llego a una conclusión apresurada, pero totalmente lapidaria-**. Para que eso ocurra, se debe tener un poder capaz de destruir el Todo… Un poder imposible. Ahora comprendo porque nuestro Padre temía que alguna vez causara un cataclismo. El séptimo es el único ser conocido capaz de matar a la vida en todas sus formas…**

-¿Qué piensas, hermano? –preguntaron, con una mirada inquisitiva. El Gobernante Secreto pudo apreciar que su voz se había quebrado del todo. Odio. Un Odio tan brutal que asesinaba la vida. Eso era. El Odio Eterno que negaba la existencia-. Si estas pensado en lo que ocurrirá con ese elegido prometido… ¡Él nos ha negado lo mas valioso, nuestro Padre! –la voz quebrada se volvió repentinamente colérica, mientras el aura malévola se extendía sin control alguno-. Y por eso, tomaremos venganza… –el rostro esbozo una sonrisa digna del Diablo. En ese instante, el segundo comprendió cuan descarriado estaba su hermano: Por completo, invadido por la furia ciega, y el Odio Eterno. Ya no había retorno. Estaban sumergidos en su propia Oscuridad Infinita-. Lo aniquilaremos por completo...

Fin.


End file.
